Eleven's Adventures
by strangerthingsaddict
Summary: Eleven adjusts to a normal life living in Hawkins, Indiana. This is mostly just mileven fluff as well as fun adventures with her friends. This is whatever pops into my head!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! Welcome. I don't know if this is the official title for the story but I have a desperation to write some fanfic! This is my first one and I hope you enjoy! ~ Emma INSTAGRAM:**_

"Mike."

He jolts awake in a mode of panic. The voice came from the super-com on his nightstand. Mike glances at his clock. 3:30am.

"Mike? Are you there? Mike? Please."

He grabs the super-com. "Are you ok, El? Please talk to me." He whispers through, barely awake as he blinks away the remainder of sleep from his eyes.

"Bad dream. Back in bad place. Bad bad bad..." Mike can hear her tears welling up in her silky hazel eyes over the soft buzz of the radio.

"Calm down, it's ok, El. I'll be right over. Ok?"

"Ok."

Mike drops the super-com on his nightstand and bolts out of bed. He quietly slips on his sneakers and tiptoes downstairs. He sneaks into the garage and pulls out his bike. He pedals as fast as his feet can take him over to the Byers' house. Ever since the lab shut down and they got Eleven back, Joyce took her under her wing and is like her adoptive mother now. Will and Jonathan are like her brothers and they are always looking out for her. But Mike is the only one who can comfort Eleven after her dreams.

He rides into the driveway and quietly parks his bike. He goes around the house to El's window and climbs up and into her room.

She's laying on her bed, shuddering with each sob. She looks up, tears streaked across her scared expression. "Mike." she chokes out.

"It's ok, El. I'm here, You're safe." He says as he makes his way over to sit on her bed. He wraps her in a big bear hug and holds her as her sobs slow down. She buries her face in Mike's safe, warm chest. El hates being a trouble and having Mike come over almost every night but he's the only thing that makes her feel better. Sometimes her dreams feel so real and she can't help breaking down and Mike is the only person that makes her feel safe. She pulls back to look at him. In the middle of his pajama shirt is a soggy puddle of tears.

"I'm sorry, Mike" she whispers quietly. "It's no big deal. You feeling better, El?" he asks sympathetically. He's always so worried when she calls in the middle of the night. _I can't lose her again. I can't._ Losing El after she saved them was the hardest 4 months that he's ever had to live through. He could barely get out of bed. Whenever he thought of her, he broke down crying. And don't even get him started on when the Snow Ball came around.

She nods her head as she starts to doze off back to sleep, melting into Mike's protective embrace. When he hears he breathing slow and feels her shoulders droop, he lays her down and tucks her in. Mike stares at her face in the moonlight. Her creamy, pale skin absorbing the gentle glow and her expression soft. He gets lost in her flawless features until he realizes it's 4am.

 _Shit._ He doesn't even want to picture what will happen if his mom realizes he's gone.

All he wants to do is kiss her and hold her more. But he can't. He gives her one last look and quietly climbs out the window.

/

"El, honey! Are you awake?" calls Joyce from the kitchen. Eleven mutters something loud enough for her mom to hear and groggily sits up. She pulls on some shorts and a pale yellow shirt. She throws on her converse and runs a brush through her pixie-length chestnut hair.

She comes into the kitchen to find Joyce making blueberry pancakes while humming to the radio.

"Morning sweetie! Did you sleep ok?" asks Joyce as she puts a plate in front of Eleven.

"Yes." she lied. She didn't want her mom to worry about her. Will comes sulking into the kitchen right after her.

"I hate mornings." Will grumbles as he takes his seat next to El.

"Cheer up, Willie. You're going to have a great day," Joyce reassures him as she hands him his plate of pancakes. "You guys are going to sleep over at the Wheeler's tonight. Mike mentioned a movie marathon?"

El perks up at this. She loves watching movies with Mike. Even though all the boys were going to be there, she couldn't wait to sit next to him so she could watch his expressions and hold his hand. She's been back for about 4 months but recently he started acting super weird around her. He stutters a lot, fiddles around, and avoids eye contact. His face turns bright pink when she touches him or if she holds his hand, and he starts breathing heavily.

"Mike said his mom is making him run errands with her this morning, so I figured you and I could ride our bikes to the library. You up for it?" says Will once his pancakes are devoured.

El nods her head happily. She loves the library. One of the first things Joyce taught her, besides how to make her own eggos, was reading. She didn't have much of an education from her life in the lab, but she quickly accelerated to a high reading level. One of her favorite things is the big Webster's Dictionary Jonathan gave her. She loves looking at all the words, but typically asks Mike most questions because she loves hearing him explain things to her.

As soon as they finished washing the dishes, they hopped on their bikes and made their way to the library. El loved her bike. It was a gift from Hopper, whom she'd grown close to. Mike taught her how to ride it, and she got adjusted quickly. The feeling of the wind rippling through her short hair was refreshing and she loved the drop in her stomach when she went down a big hill.

Will and El parked their bikes and ventured on in. Will headed for the drawing books while El was drawn toward the science books. She was starting school in the fall with the boys and was being tutored to be on the same level. She was an incredibly fast learner and was fascinated by everything. She loved science the most, though. She loved learning about astronomy. She picked out a book on planets, as well as a book about the history of the Heliocentric Theory. El made her way towards Will, indulged in a book on drawing cartoons.

"Ready" she said, tapping his shoulder. Will turned around and smiled at his sister. "What did you pick out?" he asks her. El shows him her books with a big grin on her face. He loves her curiosity. El was the only reason he was still alive, and he would always be beyond grateful for that.

"Let's go home. We can have eggos for lunch!" Will says as they make their way back home.

 **/**

 _ **I hope you all enjoy! Like I said, this is my first fanfic. I will try to update as soon as possible. Feel free to leave ideas before! I don't think this will really have a storyline, just cute adventures of Eleven and her friends. I also want to bring in some new characters too. :)**_

 _ **Xoxo, Em**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 _ **Hello lovelies! Thank you for the reviews! It makes me so happy that you guys like it!**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter! As I said, this will just flow with its own currents. In other words, this doesn't really have a storyline and is basically gush writing.**_

"Dustin! Quit hogging the popcorn!" Lucas angrily exclaims while trying to steal the red plastic bucket of buttery, golden goodness.

The gang-Mike, El, Lucas, Dustin, and Will-are sprawled around the Wheeler's living room watching Star Wars. Lucas and Dustin are wrestling around on the floor while Will is curled up on the laz-e-boy wrapped in a blanket. As for El and Mike, they have claimed the couch. El is spread out, her feet on Mike's lap.

El sits up and changes her position. She moves to lay down her head on Mike. One, so she could watch his face and two, so she could see how he reacts.

Even in the dark with the only light from the fuzzy tv, El could see Mike's cheeks flush a mad magenta. "Um-uh-El what are you doing?" he stammers.

"Getting comfy" she states in a neutral, calm tone. She doesn't understand why this is so weird for him. Surprisingly, none of the guys notice, or care for that matter. Lucas and Dustin are zoned out at Princess Leia and Will fell asleep.

"Oh-uh-ok um" squeaks Mike.

"Mike?"

"Y-yes El?"

She touches his cheek and he sharply inhales. "Relax". Only, it shakes him up even more.

As the end credits roll away, Dustin is passed out on top of Lucas, Will is hidden under the blanket and El is curled up with her head on Mike's lap. All he wants to do is tell her how much he likes her. _Quit being a chicken, Wheeler. Tell her how you feel._ Except he can't. She's still figuring everything out. She doesn't even know what a kiss or crush is, which crushes him. He'll just have to wait.

/

El wakes up on the floor and Mike sprawled out across the couch. Confused, she pokes him in the neck.

"Mike?"

He slowly opens his eyes. "Go away, mom. 5 more minutes" he grumbles.

"It's El, Mike."

His eyes fly open. "Oh god, sorry, El" he stammers.

"Hungry" she states plainly.

"Eggos?" he asks. Without a doubt, her eyes light up like a Christmas tree.

Lucas slowly wakes up to find Dustin across his lower body. "What the hell, Dustin! Get off of me!" he yells.

El, Mike, and Will just giggle.

/

"Morning, Ellie! You ready for the big day?" chirps Joyce at 6:30 in the morning.

El hops up, caffeinated with adrenaline. Today was her first day of school. She throws on her favorite pair of light-wash jeans, a white blouse, and her red chucks. El bounces down the hall to the kitchen, where her mom made her favorite breakfast; eggos, strawberries, and orange juice.

Will and Jonathan come out shortly after.

"Are you excited for your first day of school, El?" Jonathan asks, sitting down at the table across from her.

She gives him an animated nod with a big grin on her face. She couldn't wait to hang out with her friends, and possibly make new ones too.

"We can go get burgers and milkshakes for dinner. My treat," Joyce beams. "Hopper is coming too."

"And fries?" El questions. She recently discovered how amazing the salty potato sticks are. Although the first time she had them was at Benny's, she found that fresh, crispy ones are much better than cold, mushy ones.

"Of course!" her mom exclaims.

The kids gobble down their breakfast before each kissing their mother on the cheek.

"Good luck today, Ellie. You'll do great. You're so bright and the teachers will love you" Joyce says as her eyes become misty with tears.

She gives her mom a tight embrace and grabs her purple backpack she picked out with Nancy. Her older [basically] sister took her back-to-school shopping for supplies and other necessities.

El and Will hop on their bikes, heading for the new and mysterious place for El called 'school'.

 _ **Sorry if this chapter is a little short! I wanted a whole chapter for El's first day. (Also just going to call her 'El' instead of Eleven) Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will have a new one out for you as soon as possible :) I haven't had much homework so I will try to get a lot done. Xoxo, Em.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

 _ **Hello Lovelies! Keep the reviews coming, they definitely keep me going :)**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter!**_

El and Will arrive at school, riding their bikes up the gravel entrance. They make their way to the bike rack, where Mike, Dustin, and Lucas are reviewing their schedules.

"Hey El! Do you have your schedule?" Mike says, running over to her with a huge grin on her face.

She nods, returning an equal size smile back to him. Will had shown her how to understand it and told her where her classes are when they came in the mail.

The gang compares schedules together. El has science with Dustin and Mike, English with Lucas and Will, free period with Dustin, and they all have lunch together but she has math by herself. She's disappointed that she only has one class with Mike. It must be showing on her face because he turns to her to reassure her.

"One is better than none, right?" he says.

"Yes" she replies as a small smile returns back.

They all say farewell and El heads to her first class-math with Mrs. Jefferson. The tables are arranged in groups of four. As she wanders into the room, her shyness creeps out and she doesn't know where to sit.

"Do you need a seat? You can come sit with us" a girl with short blonde hair says. El gives her a smile and takes a seat.

"I'm Jennifer," she says. "But everyone calls me Jenny."

"I'm El" she replies.

"Nice to meet you, El! You're new here, right?" Jennifer smiles. El thinks she has a pretty smile. She immediately decides she likes Jenny.

El gives her an animated nod, hoping that Jenny doesn't ask where she's from.

Luckily, she skips the question.

"I love your hair!" a freckled-faced girl with shocking blue eyes says across from her. "My name is Tracy" the girl says. Her hair is a subtle auburn in long ringlet curls.

"Thank you. I like yours, too." El responds, giving the bubbly girl a friendly smile.

Another girl sits down diagonal from her. She has pin-straight, sleek black hair and round black glasses that make her dark eyes stand out.

"The hallways are packed! I'm lucky I even got here on time" she sighs crashing back into her chair. "Who are you?" she questions El, but not in a mean tone. More like a curious one.

"This is El. She's new here" responds Tracy.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tiffany" she says, giving El a friendly grin.

"Ok class quiet down! Please complete the review questions I wrote on the board" snaps Mrs. Jefferson.

/

After math class with her new friends and free period with Dustin, the two head to the lunchroom to meet up with the rest of the boys. El and Dustin get in the lunch line and he shows her how to order. As they search a table after meeting up with Mike, Lucas and Will, El hears her name.

"Hey, El! Want to come sit with us?" calls Jenny. Mike gives El a surprised look.

"Sure. Can my friends sit with us, too?" El asks.

"Of course" she responds.

They all sit down together at a table. "So how do you know these boys?" asks Tiffany questions.

El looks at Mike for help. They obviously can't tell them the real truth.

"Oh, well my mom adopted El from a really bad foster family," lies Will, saving them. "And she got to know all of my friends." He sounded pretty convincing, and it was Will Byers. He was one of the kindest boys in school. So they naturally believed him.

"That's pretty cool," says Tracy. "How was your summer, Dustin?" she asks, and her face flushes the slightest bit.

Dustin looks up with a mouthful of chocolate goo that they call 'pudding' (El is still seriously confused by this food).

"Uh-well-I mean, it was um fine" he stutters. Lucas gives him a look and Dustin shoots him the warning eye. Will elbows Dustin, giving him the heads up he should answer her question.

"OW um I mean uh...howwasyoursummer?" he bleats, turning violently rosey.

"It was fun" she responds with a shy smile. El can sense something between the two. She will have to investigate further later on, she thinks to herself.

/

The rest of the school day flashes by. Science was by far El's favorite class. One because she loves science, two because Mr. Clarke is super cool, and three because she is with Mike (well, and Dustin). El also enjoyed English with Lucas and Will. The gang all met up at the bike rack after classes.

"Want to come over to my house? We can hang out and have a snack" offers Mike. They all take up the offer and head off.

They all gather around in the Wheeler basement, sipping diet coke and munching on pringles and nilla wafers.

"So Dustin…Tracy Davis huh?" snickers Lucas.

"Shut up you ditz!" Dustin shoots back.

"You so have a crush on her!" Lucas snickers.

El turns to Mike. "What is...crush?" she asks, triggering him to turn bright red.

"Well, um, a crush is-" he says.

"Something Mike as on you!" Dustin and Lucas interrupt.

If it's possible to blush even more, he did. "Come on, El," Mike says, grabbing her hand. " I'll explain away from these idiots" he grunts, shooting them a look.

Mike pulls her up the stairs into the kitchen. El hops up onto the counter and Mike leans against the fridge on the opposite side of the room.

"So?" prompts El.

Mike's palms start to get clammy. "Well, um, a crush is..someone you like," he stutters. "A lot."

"Like a friend?" questions El.

"No. More than a friend. You love spending time with them. They make your stomach feel weird when you're around them. You love to look at the person."

El ponders this. She feels that way about Mike. Does that mean she 'crushes' him?

"You also think they are pretty or handsome." he adds.

"Hand..some?" she asks, tilting her head the way she does when she's confused.

"It's like how girls are pretty, guys are handsome. It's more masculine. And so, if the person likes you back, they might ask you on a date" he explains, relaxing a bit.

"Date?"

"Like going to do something together, but not really as friends. Like getting ice cream."

"Would you take your crush to the snowball?" questions El.

Mike had hoped she forgot that, flushes more. "Well, um, yes, I guess" he sputters.

"So, you crush me?" El says shyly.

"Well um-" Mike squeaks.

"Friends don't lie, Mike."

"Yes. I have a crush on you. I've had one for a long time" he confesses.

"Mike?" El says, walking over to him.

"Yes, El?"

"I crush you too." she blushes, and lightly kisses his cheek.

 **Sorry this chapter took so long! I tried to put in a lot to make it longer and will try to have a new chapter up around Friday. I hope you enjoy! Please review and feel free to like or follow!**

 _ **Xoxo, Em.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

 _ **Hello lovelies! I'm sorry about those errors in the last chapter. I fixed them! Please review! I love reading them. Enjoy! :)**_

School was speeding by. It was October, and the Indiana weather was perfect. The temperature was a bit raw, so you only needed a thin jacket. The once green leaves were turning beautiful shades of auburn, gold, and crimson. The soft breeze carried an earthy fragrance that smelled like nutmeg and dry soil. El loved this season called autumn.

El loved school. She loved algebra with her girlfriends. They were reading " _The Little Prince"_ in English, and El could easily call it one of her favorite books. And she especially loved science. She was fascinated how atoms make up everything in the world and are always moving, even though you can't feel it. has quickly and easily become El's favorite teacher. She's also joined the AV club with the boys. She even got Tracy, Jenny, and Tiffany to join somehow-which amazed the boys.

Halloween was approaching rapidly. The spirit was infecting Hawkins. Carved pumpkins on every doorstep and scarecrows dominating each yard. El didn't quite understand the concept of this strange holiday. She didn't understand why you go to a stranger's house asking for food, dressed in itchy costumes. But the boys seemed to love it, so she decided to give it a shot.

Nancy and Jonathan took El, Will, Mike, Dustin, and Lucas to get their Halloween costumes. They went to the costume pop-up store near the store Joyce worked at. Nancy graciously decided to help El with her costume. The boys all made their way toward the DC comic costume section. El followed them and gravitated toward a Wonder Woman costume. She looked at it longingly.

"You want this one, El?" asks Nancy.

El nods her head with a smile. She really hopes Mike likes it. Ever since Mike admitted having a crush on her, he's been slightly less awkward than usual. Although, it did change from being shaky and weird to kind of shy. El didn't really care. All she cared about was that he always gave her that goofy grin that made her stomach feel weird.

They all met up at the cash register. Lucas was going as the Flash, Dustin as Batman, and Will as Robin. Mike was going as Superman. Him and El both notice each other's costumes, they both turn rosy and giggle.

/

On Halloween night, El and Will, Lucas, Dustin, Tracy, Jenny, and Tiffany all meet at Mike's house to go trick or treating. They were all wearing their costumes and coincidentally, are all comic book characters. Tracy is Batgirl (which caused major giggles from the group and violent blushing from her and Dustin), Tiffany is Catgirl, and Jenny is the Green Lantern.

"I don't like gender stereotypes" she plainly said, and no one questions it.

They grab their pillowcases and head out to begin the festivities. The people are super nice and compliment their costumes. El notices her bag growing heavy with all the chocolatey, sugary goodness wrapped in shiny plastic. She stops for a moment to check her collection. It was only 30 seconds but when she looks up, she realizes she's all alone. They must not have noticed she stopped.

 _Don't panic. Don't panic._ El keeps telling herself in her head, eyes welling up with tears and her chest tightens. She looks around, realizing she's never been to this part of the neighborhood.

"Mike! Mike?" she calls, but it's no use. The streets are like a maze. She'll never know how to make it back. She starts to tremble with fear and sits down on the curb. El has never been lost before. Joyce would rarely let her go anywhere by herself, too worried about her getting into the situation she's in right now. She closes her eyes and puts her head on her knees.

Mike is the first one to realize El is missing. Everyone was so caught up in a conversation about whether Marvel or DC was better.

"Guys, where's El?" he interrupts. They all turn around and worry starts to creep over their faces. Will turns pale with guilt and fear.

"Shit, I thought she was just behind us" Dustin says, pulling at his curls.

"I'll go find her. You guys go on. Meet at Maple and Thornwood at 8:15" Mike yells, turning to run.

Mike can only think about all the horrible possibilities. Those bastards from the lab are back and took her. She wandered into the woods and fell in the quarry. Troy cornered her and is hurting her as he runs.

"El? El, where are you?" He calls, panting and sprinting as fast as his feet can take him. He finds her on the curb; head on her knees, tears streaked down her face. Guilt washed over him like a shower faucet.

"Oh god, El. Are you ok?" he said running over to her. She lifts her head and surprisingly gives him a small smile.

"Mike." she whispers. He pulls her into a tight hug. She buries her face in his shoulder and he strokes her chestnut waves.

"I promise I'll never leave you like that. I'm so sorry El. You must have been so scared" Mike says.

"Mike?" asks El. She looks at him. _God, she's so beautiful_ Mike thinks. Her dark, soulful, doe-like eyes were all her wanted to look at. Her cute button nose was pink from the October chill. Her plump lips he wanted to kiss so badly.

El stares into Mike's soft eyes. Whenever she looks at him, she gets a burning tingle in her stomach. She connects his freckles like constellations in the sky. She fondly thinks back to the time Mike kissed her in the school (Dustin taught her this word, but El never mentioned Mike kissing her to him. It was their special secret). She liked it. It made her flush a bit, thinking about the taste of him. She wanted to kiss him again, and she got the sense he wanted the same thing.

"El?"

"Shut Up."

"Wha-"

He was cut off short when El pushed her lips against his. It wasn't a mere peck on the lips. It was a tangled fingers in hair, arms wrapped around waists, why haven't we done this before kiss. They kissed through all the salty tears and guilt until there was nothing left. She couldn't get over the warm, nectarous taste of Mike's lips. El pulls back, noticing the shock on his face.

Mike never thought El would be the one to make the first move. She was shy and reserved. He thought he would, but never had the guts to do it. But, El still didn't fully understand the concept of romance. So he was definitely surprised. He didn't want to stop, but she pulled away.

El noticed Mike's cheeks were violently red and could feel hers burning up as well. They both smiled, took each other's hands, and made their way back to find the group.

/

They were back at the Wheeler's for a group sleepover. Everybody, even the girls, were sleeping over-which took a lot of convincing for Karen, but Ted just said "let the boy have a little fun for once" and she just gave in. They piled sleeping bags, pillows, and blankets on the floor of the basement. Everyone is flopped down and eating their candy they collected. E.T. is playing on the tv but is only background sound. They are all playing truth or dare.

Lucas starts the game. "Will, truth or dare?" he asks.

"Truth."

"Are Hop and your mom a thing now?" Lucas muses.

Will groans. "That is confined information."

"You have to tell us. You picked truth."

"Fine. Yes, they are" he murmurs.

Lucas seems pleased. "Knew it!"

"My turn. Dustin, truth or dare?" Will questions.

"Since I'm not a wimp, dare." Dustin smirks.

"Ok. I dare you to kiss Tracy." it was Will's turn to smirk now.

Dustin turns bright red and so does Tracy.

"Do it! Do it!" the group is chanting.

"Oh, what the hell" he says, leaning over and pecking her lips. Tracy looks shocked and the group cheers.

"Ok ok. El, truth or dare?" asks Dustin. She already understands this basic game and picks truth.

"What really happened when Mike found you after you got lost?" he urges. Mike's cheeks start to flush and he tries to catch El's eyes to give her a warning but she just looks at Dustin and gives him the answer.

"I kissed Mike" she said simply. Will turns pale and gawked while everyone else started poking them and giggling. El didn't really mind it, she appreciated the attention. Mike, on the other hand, was pretty embarrassed and was blushing excessively.

"Wow, Mike. Too chicken to make the first move" jokes Lucas.

Eventually, the fits of giggles and rosy cheeks subsided and the kids turned their focus to Indiana Jones on the tv. El was laying next to her girlfriends with Mike on the other side, holding her hand under the blanket. Dustin was telling Tracy jokes and making her laugh, Lucas and Will were discussing how they thought the movie would end, and Jenny and Tiffany were braiding each other's hair.

One by one, they drifted off to sleep, El cuddled up by Mike's side, their fingers still laced together.

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Finally some Mileven action! I tried to add a lot of detail and make it sound pretty, lol. I have February break next week so I will try to get some writing done. As always, please review! Also, leave some fanfic recommendations below! Preferably Mileven and maybe a bit long? Love you all.**_

 _ **Xoxo, Em.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

 _ **Hola lovelies! I am so so so so sorry about how late this is. I had vacation and was super busy. Then my teachers decided to load me up with homework and writing and tests so I haven't had the chance to write much. I've also had a serious case of writer's block :/. I probably won't have a set schedule but enjoy this chapter!**_

November came and went, and so did Thanksgiving. El didn't care too much for this holiday. Will tried to explain it to her, but she just didn't really understand it. You just ate turkey, pie, stuffing, mashed potatoes, and other foods and talked about what you were thankful for. The Byers and the Wheelers (as well as Hopper) had a conjoined dinner together. Karen did most of the cooking (since Joyce is a terrible cook) but Will, El, and Jonathan made a delicious pumpkin pie that was quickly devoured. The evening was filled with laughter and sharing memories. El's favorite part of the evening was holding hands with Mike under the table when no one could notice and sharing secret smiles.

After the food was long gone, the adults were gathered in the living room laughing and sipping bitter liquids. Holly was asleep in bed and Nancy and Jonathan were cleaning up in the kitchen, but mostly joking around. As for El, Will, and Mike, they were curled up in the basement watching the Outsiders. El and Mike sat hip to hip with El's head resting on his shoulder and their hands entwined. Will was asleep, curled up in a chair.

El turns her head to look at Mike. "Mike?" she whispers.

He shifted to face her. "Yeah?" he responds.

"You have pie on your face" she giggles.

"I do? Where?" Mike says, feeling his face.

"Right here" El teases and kisses him.

Mike laughed under their moving lips. He thought El looked absolutely beautiful this evening. She wore a knee-length, navy, jersey-knit dress with a big gray cardigan and boots. She had curled her hair, which had grown quite a bit since a year ago and fell to about her collarbone.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. El had one hand in his hair and the other was grasped onto the soft fabric of his shirt. Mike kept the kiss soft and delicate, allowing them both to enjoy the feeling of close proximity.

They were so distracted, they didn't notice Will stirring from his slumber. He cleared his throat, causing the two to jump away from each other.

"Well, aren't you two cheeky, making out while your brother/best friend is on the couch." Will grumbles.

El and Mike blush and turn their attention back to the movie.

/

December had just begun, and Hawkins was getting in the holiday spirit. Little wreaths with red bows were hung on lamp posts and holly on almost every door. Every shop you went to was playing Christmas carols. It had yet to snow, but that didn't stop the weather from being freezing cold. El absolutely loved everything about Christmas. Gifts, food, family, friends, music, decorations, all of it (or what she knew from how the boys described it to them).

One day, Will and El were sitting on the couch and watching tv when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," said Will. El nodded and turned her focus back to the tv. They were watching Doctor Who, which Will recently got El addicted to. She watched intriguingly while petting Chester, the Byers' dog. When she had moved in with her new family, she was nervous and scared around the dog. The last time she encountered an animal, she was to kill it. But Will told her he was good and showed her how to pet him or play ball. El and Chester quickly became attached at the hip and he even slept with her every night.

"Hey, Mike, what's up?" El heard from the kitchen. Her head quickly snapped around to look at Will.

"Sure, we would love to. What time should we head over? 3? Ok. See you then," he concluded. EL stared at him questioningly.

"We're going to go over and bake cookies at Mike's" Will grinned. El's face lit up when he said they were going to Mike's. He just laughed.

"Ok, it's 2:45, so we should probably go."

And with that, they got on their bikes and made their way over.

/

"Dustin, stop eating the dough!" Lucas shouted. The Wheeler kitchen went from clean and organized to a complete mess. Mike and Dustin had flour in their hair, El had frosting on her nose, and Lucas and Will's hands were caked with sticky dough. Frank Sinatra was playing on the radio.

After they successfully put the cookies in the oven, they all crashed on the couch to watch A Christmas Story. Mike and El were sharing a fluffy red blanket with their hands grasped together underneath to avoid teasing, Will was starting to doze a bit next to El with his head on her shoulder, and Lucas and Dustin were facing each other on the floor, having a leg war ( a/n: does anyone know what I'm talking about lol).

Mike glanced at El, noticing her curiosity towards the movie. He to watch her discover new things. Her rich chocolate eyes would become wide and a wave of inquisitiveness would sweep over her into a subtle trance.

The timer dinged, announcing that the cookies were done.

"I've got them!" Mike said, jumping up to take the cookies out of the oven. El quickly followed like a little duckling. Dustin just chuckled and Lucas rolled his eyes.

In the kitchen, Mike pulled the aromatic, golden confections out of the oven. He set them on the counter, noticing El eyeing them like a ravenous eagle.

"Not yet, El. They're still hot, let them cool off first" he said, laughing. She looked defeated but opted for stealing a dollop of red frosting that was set aside for the cookies. She took another finger of the sugary glaze and wiped it on Mike's nose from behind. He turned to her, a mischievous look in both eyes as he took a finger of the green frosting and did the same to her. She lets out a giggle and draws a mustache above his lips. Mike paints red frosting on her lips like one of Nancy's lip glosses.

"You've got a little something right here," Mike laughs, kissing her nose, and then her lips. El let out a small, content sigh as he strategically works at getting all the frosting off her lips. She kisses the remnants of his frosting mustache away.

A dramatic gag comes from across the kitchen. El and Mike jump away quickly as if they have been pulled apart by some outside force. They turn their heads to find Dustin is shaking his head at them with a disturbed look on his face.

"Honestly, you guys," he moans. " _Get a god-damn room!_ " Mike turns rosy and El quickly devours into the cookies, pretending the awkward tension radiating from Dustin and Mike in the room wasn't present.

 _ **To try to make up for my long absence, you get two, fluffy Mileven scenes. I will try to upload more, I promise. Next chapter finishes up Christmas, and if I'm feeling ambitious, maybe New Years! As always, please review/like/follow! Love you all.**_

 ** _xoxo, Em._**


	6. Update

_Update-I'm sorry._

 _Hey guys. I am so so sorry for not uploading in almost a month. School has been killing me and I've been incredibly busy plus I've had some serious writers block. I've been working on a one shot that I will post but I might try to get more involved on wattpad. My username is elevenloveseggos011 if you want to check me out. I don't think I will continue this story but who knows? If I find free time I will finish a chapter I was working on. Again, my apologies. Hope to see you guys soon._

 _Xoxo, Em._


End file.
